tlulufandomcom-20200214-history
Jen Michael
Introduction Intimacies 4/14 Skies - True Love The Rock In The Stream - Home Star - Confused ball of FEELINGS and EMOTIONS Daughter - Familial love Stats Abilities Caste Craft Wood: 2 Craft Fate: 1 Dodge: 2 Linguistics: 3 Performance: 4 Socialize: 3 Favored Martial Arts: 3 Thrown: 2 Lore: 3 Stealth: 3 Other Athletics: 1 Presence: 2 Awareness: 2 Bureaucracy: 2 Integrity: 2 Medicine: 2 Survival: 2 Occult: 2 Specialties Medicine - Mental Health: 1 3 Stealth - Moving Silently: 1 4 Bureaucracy - Bending Rules: 1 3 Performance - Singing: 1 3 Backgrounds Acquaintances: 3 Artifact: 3 Backing - Gold Faction: 2 Celestial Manse: 2 Connections - Bureau of Destiny - Serenity: 2 Familiar: 1 Salary: 3 Savant: 1 Sifu: 2 Health Merits True Love - Effectively raises Jen's Intimacy to the level of a secondary Motivation. She gains a +3 bonus to MDV against social attacks that seek to turn her against Skies. She suffers a -3 MDV penalty, however, against attacks that play on her emotional attachment. Whenever she performs any action that reaffirms her love, she regains Willpower just as if she performed an action in furtherance of her Motivation. Finally, as long as she is in Skies' presence, she can roll Compassion every morning instead of her Conviction for Willpower recovery. Flaws Climate Sensitivity - Jen is acclimated to the East and suffers penalties in other climates. If her climate sensitivity is triggered, she suffers a -1 internal penalty on all actions, and the difficulty of all Survival and Resistance rolls increases by one. She suffers only in an extreme environment that is the antithesis of her preferred climate the West. Phobia - Jen is irrationally afraid of spiders. When she encounters spiders, she must successfully roll Valor against a difficulty of 3 lest she be forced to flee the scene or otherwise panic. If she is forced to remain near or interact with the trigger, the phobia inflicts a dice penalty on all relevant rolls made for the character equal to the total cost of this Flaw. (5) She may negate this effect for a scene by spending one Willpower. For each additional point gained from this Flaw, the difficulty of the Valor roll increases by one, as does the Willpower cost to ignore the phobia. (By 2 in each case! Yay! She can't possibly avoid the panic! :D) Charms 11 Excellencies Other Astrology Colleges Martial Arts Crystal Chameleon Style Just Another Branch Deceit - Radiating Essence through her chakras in a precisely controlled array, Jen breaks light around herself, creating intermittent highlights of illumination and shadow throughout the area which help draw attention away from her. This Charm may supplement an attempt to reestablish surprise (see Exalted, p. 156) during combat, adding three automatic successes to the attempt. If Jen enjoys more than 50% hard cover due to the environment at the time of activation, the Charm provides four automatic successes instead. She must still have the opportunity to attempt to reestablish surprise in the first place. Light-Treading Technique - Extending her anima in an ablative envelope around her, Jen eases her passage through the world. She adds her Martial Arts rating in yards to her Move and Dash actions, and raises her Dodge DV by one against ranged attacks. Flashing Passage - Collapsing her Essence into pure forward momentum, Jen briefly blurs and disappears from sight. This Charm supplements a Dash action, which may not be part of a flurry. The total distance the character travels is quadrupled after all other modifiers, and she cannot be seen or targeted while moving. This Charm's stealth element explicitly fails without provoking a roll-off against effects that would allow others to notice an otherwise perfectly invisible character. Equipment Possessions Artifacts HEART'S AMULET (ARTIFACT •) + 1m/person, currently 3 people A delicate orchicalcum amulet-locket with an adamant jewel appearing to grow from it on one side. By committing a mote to a person, the user may check their general well-being at any time until the mote is uncommitted. When opened, there is a hearthstone socket formed by the adamant; with a picture inserted in front of it, the hearthstone is unnoticeable. VYCTOREA'S SECRET (ARTIFACT ••) 4m This device is an artifact from the first age, created for one Vyctorea, a Sidereal Martial Artist with a bit of a chest problem. This little secret lifts and supports the chest, preventing any gainaxing that would discomfit or limit the wearer's movement. DV The wearer's clothes and any cloth wrapped around their body is absorbed into the artifact, allowing the wearer to create perfectly fitted clothes in any style - assuming the device has enough cloth to work with. Additionally, it provides a small elsewhere pocket reached through the wearer's cleavage. 5lbs. Hearthstones Entrancement Jewel (••) This tranquil blue stone feels smooth to the touch. The bearer can fall into a meditative trance at will, allowing them to sleep while remaining conscious. While in this trance, she does not need food or water, and is immune to extreme climates. She can snap out of the trance whenever she wishes. Weapons/Armor Art mistletoes.png|Happy Holidays! 2a7x4sg.png|Formalwear plans2.png|Manse Floorplan